El guardaespaldas
by hotgirls
Summary: Que pasaría si Hermione fuera una supermodelo y Harry un guapo guardaespaldas. ¿Alguien como ella podría enamorase de alguien como él? Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**La dueña de los personajes es J.K. Rowling**

Capítulo 1

Era un día nublado en las calles de Londres cuando Hermione Granger, una de las más grandes modelos del país, entró al gran edificio donde se encontraba la compañía para la que trabajaba "Lovegood´s Company". Hermione tenía una relación con el famoso modelo británico Draco Malfoy. Draco y Hermione trabajaban juntos así fue como un día Luna Lovegood, la dueña de la compañía, decidió Draco y Hermione formaran una pareja para tener más ganancias.

Hermione entró a la puerta y se encontró con la recepcionista Ginny Weasley, una pelirroja que la envidiaba:

-Hola, Ginny- dido Hermione a Ginny

-Buenos días, señorita. Granger- contesto Ginny con cierta antipatía

Hermione no le tomo importancia al tono de su comentario y subió al elevador. Ese día Luna la había citado para darle una a lo que ella llamaba una "gran noticia", aunque la mayoría de las veces solo era para decirle que tenía una nueva presentación con Versace o algún tipo de prueba de vestuario. Al llegar a la oficina de Luna, vio que estaba sentada en la pequeña sala que daba justamente a las ventanas de la oficina platicando con un joven de cabello negro y un estupendo atractivo físico.

-¡Querida por fin llegas, te estamos esperando! – dijo Luna

- Hola, Luna perdón pero hay mucho tráfico hoy en día – Dijo Hermione y volteando a ver al joven pregunto – ¿y tú eres…? –

- Harry, Harry Potter- contesto saludando a Hermione

- Harry, es un experto en defensa y será tu nuevo guardaespaldas – dijo Lovegood

- ¡qué?!- dijo una sorprendida Hermione

- si Hermione, como ya sabes mi idea de Dramione ( Draco y Hermione) ha sido todo un éxito, pero ahora los fans te persiguen como locos, así que alguna vez podrían llegar a lastimarte he ahí donde entra Harry, él te protegerá para que no salgas dañada. – respondió Luna

- Entonces tratas de decirme que aparte de aguantar al engreído de Draco, ahora también tengo que aguantar a una persona que me esté siguiendo como mi sombra¡- dijo molesta Hermione, - sabes Luna nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto pero estoy harta mejor me voy más le vale a este maniquí con músculos que no vaya tras de mí, entendido –.

Hermione salió de la oficina y decidió irse a su casa no podía creer que tan loca estaba Luna.

Después de llegar a su departamento, Hermione trato de descansar y tranquilizare, ella sabía que había actuado muy impulsiva pero es que no soportaba que Luna solo la tratara como una fuente de dinero, ella era más que eso era una persona pero en ese momento se sentía tan mal por ese pobre chico Harry por haberle gritado, hay como sufría. Ahora Hermione solo quería descansar, mañana iría a enmendar las cosas.

Al día siguiente...

Hermione estaba decidida no le pediría a Luna perdón sino que solo trataría de llegar a un acuerdo con el asunto del guardaespaldas.

Al llegar a la oficina de Luna, esta se encontraba con una pila de papeles en su mesa ( la mayoría de esos papeles deben ser solo contratos para mí o para Draco o peor aún para Dramione – pensó Hermione ).

-Hola querida, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Luna al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione

-Luna dejemos las cordialidades a un lado, vine aquí para llegar a un acuerdo acerca de lo del guardaespaldas. Un acuerdo en el que tú y yo salgamos beneficiadas. – dijo Hermione con un tono cortante.

-Bueno debido a que hoy no vienes con mucha disposición, hablemos de tu propuesta para mi idea del guardaespaldas – contesto Luna

- Luna, lo único que yo te pido es que ese guardaespaldas solo me acompañe cuando tenga alguna presentación pública y que tampoco se encuentre cuando esté llevando a cabo la farsa de la feliz pareja de Draco.

- Hermione, está bien creo que es algo razonable pero te quiero pedir algo más quiero que en verdad trates de hacer una realidad a lo que tu llamas una farsa pareja feliz con Draco, por favor yo sé que tú piensas que esto los lo hice por publicidad, pero no lo hice porque creo que los dos pueden llegar a asentir algo.

- Luna, si he llegado a sentir algo por Draco… repulsión, odio todo eso siento por él pero si tú hablas de los sentimientos de amor , cariño, perdóname Luna pero eso nuca lo llegare a sentir – dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos

- Perdóname querida hay que dejar ese tema atrás, mañana Harry ya estará aquí para que converses con él. Ahora ve a casa y descansa

- Hasta mañana Luna.

Hermione salió de prisa hacia su departamento, después se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver una película.

10 minutos más tarde…

El teléfono de Hermione sonó y atendió

Hermione: Bueno

Draco: Hermione soy yo Draco, Luna me aviso que tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Dolce & Gabbana y que no acompañará tu nuevo guardaespaldas, así que arréglate pasa la limosina en media hora.

Hermione: Espera mi guardaespaldas irá, voy a matar a Luna. Draco te pido algo no quiero dar entrevistas sobre nosotros, entiendes.

Draco: Mira si la prensa nos habla yo hablo y tú solo dices algo si es necesario, entiendes

Hermione: Draco, no yo ya no quiero seguir mintiendo no daremos entrevistas

Draco: No te pongas sentimental entiendes, al llegar le preguntaremos a Luna que hacer, adiós

Draco colgó el teléfono antes de que Hermione pudiera reclamar.

**Por favor dejen sus reviews y diaganme que quieren ver en la historia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hermione estaba frustrada pero lo menos que quería ahora era un lío, ella sabía que no era bueno para su carrera, entonces le seguiría el juego a Draco.

Después de 20 min…

El timbre sonó, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta ahí estaba Draco con un ramo de rosas. Al verla Draco con ese hermoso vestido color verde que hacia resaltar cada uno de sus más bellos atributos, Draco se quedó sin aliento.

-Wow, te ves hermosa- Hermione sonrió un poco sonrojada

-Tú también te ves muy guapo- contestó

-Nos vamos, no quiero llegar tarde, escuché que todos los medios esperan nuestra llegada- dijo Draco

-Draco, antes de partir quiero que entiendas que yo no me siento conforme con esta farsa y creo que mientras…- decía Hermione pero Draco la interrumpió

-Herms, yo tampoco estoy conforme con esta relación pero nos hace muy bien, acaso no has visto todos los contratos que tiene Luna para ambos seremos millonarios Hermione, tenemos que seguir y mira hay que darle un tiempo a la relación y cuando veamos que el público se canse, nos separamos y listo. Ahora hay que irnos – le dijo a Hermione

-¿Y Harry, mi guardaespaldas? – Preguntó Hermione

- Nos está esperando abajo, créeme no es nada social pero mejor así- le respondió Hermione

Mientras bajaban Hermione, Harry esperaba en el carro y al ver a Draco y a Hermione salir, les abrió la puerta del carro…

-Gracias – le dijo Hermione

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de 15 minutos…

-Como odio el tráfico – maldecía Draco mientras bajaba del auto

Draco le dio la mano a Hermione para que bajara y cuando los reporteros los vieron como locos y corrieron hacia ellos pero Harry los ayudó a llegar a la alfombra roja, ahí Draco tomó a Hermione de la cintura (una posición que incomodaba demasiado a Hermione) para posar ante las cámaras. Después fue el turno de las fotos por separado y después seguía lo que Hermione temía más **"las entrevistas".**

-Y ahora nos encontramos con la pareja más popular del momento Draco y Hermione, hola chicos ¿cómo están? –

- Bien – contestaron al unísono

- Bueno nuestras fuentes apuntan que ahora vamos a ver más photoshoots de ustedes dos ¿eso es cierto? –

- Es cierto, hemos recibido varias ofertas y todas son muy buenas y se nos hace difícil escoger pero esperamos hacer más photoshoots para que vean lo mucho que nos queremos Hermione y yo – contesto Draco

-que bien, Hermione ¿cómo es trabajar al lado de la persona que uno ama?-

Hermione lo menos que quería era contestar porque sencillamente no lo sabía, no sabía que era trabajar con el amor de su vida, así que contesto como ella pensaba que era trabajar con esa persona.

-Bueno, es hermoso, especial porque no solo hago lo que me gusta sino que lo hago en compañía de esa persona que me hace sentir hermosa, única, invaluable en pocas palabras especial – dijo Hermione con los ojos en Draco tratando de imaginar cómo sería si en realidad lo amara.

- Eso fue hermoso, gracias chicos y disfruten de la fiesta –

- Gracias- ambos caminaron hacia la entrada de la fiesta

Draco paró a Hermione

-Wow, no sé de donde sacaste eso pero fue genial eso sin duda aumentara nuestra popularidad – dijo Draco

-Bien ahora me arrepiento de decirlo, mejor hay que entrar Draco – Dijo Hermione un poco estresada

Hermione nunca se dio cuenta de que Harry seguía detrás de ella pero con todo lo que había pasado en la entrevista no tenía cabeza para algo más.

Después de la fiesta Draco decidió que lo dejaran en su casa primero, porque al día siguiente tenía una sesión fotográfica y había bebido de más entonces era seguro que tuviera una gran resaca al día siguiente.

Hermione iba en el auto y de repente se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a Harry.

-¿Harry alguna vez se ha enamorado? –

- Perdón señorita Granger pero creo que es un poco personal –

- Dime Hermione ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos llámame Hermione y si creo que es algo personal pero lo que pasa es que yo nunca me he enamorado –

- Y el señor Malfoy, no es que ustedes se aman como dijo en la entrevista-

- La escuchaste, bueno mira la relación que Draco y yo tenemos solo es por negocios. Luna siempre quiso que él y yo fuéramos pareja para que la compañía tuviera más contratos solo por eso Draco y yo estamos juntos – dijo con cierta tristeza

- Pues el amor es justamente lo que usted dijo que la hacía sentir trabajar con la persona que uno ama –

-Así que eso es lo que se siente, bueno gracias Harry –

- No hay problema, señori… Hermione –

- Harry, solo una pregunta más –

- si-

-¿Tú estás enamorado de alguien?

- No, la única vez que me he enamorado me hirieron me rompieron el corazón pero desde esa vez ya no me he vuelto a enamorar-

- Lo siento –

Con la plática ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al edificio de Hermione. Harry se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Hermione.

-Buenas noches, Harry –

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger –

-Hermione, por favor dime Hermione –

- Buenas noches Hermione-

Después de hablar con Harry, Hermione se sentía rara pero le gusto que alguien se enterara de la farsa de la pareja de Draco y Hermione. Hermione entro a su departamento pensando en quien hubiera podido herir a Harry y porque lo había herido si él la amaba, si ella siempre había visto que las personas que se amaban no se herían.

Hermione seguía pensando hasta que se quedó dormida, mañana volvería a ver a Harry y tal vez le podría preguntar más cosas.

Que les pareció el capítulo, les gusta la forma en que Harry y Hermione hablan. No sé si mis capítulos sean muy cortos díganme por favor, pero soy nueva en esto así que si tienen consejos por favor dénmelos me pueden seguir en twitter hotgirlsmex. Otra cosa prometo tratar de actualizar todos los sábados. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente…

Hermione se levantó un poco cansada porque durante toda la noche, incluso en sus sueños, estuvo pensando como dos personas que se aman se pueden hacer tanto daño como para obligar que alguien nunca pueda recuperarse, alguien como Harry.

Hermione se vistió rápido se puso unos leggins, una blusa blanca y una chamarra de cuero café salió a toda prisa hacia Lovegood´s company porque hoy era el día que ella y Harry se pondrían de acuerdo en cómo sería su forma de trabajar y ella aprovecharía para preguntarle más cosas acerca de la persona que le rompió su corazón.

Cinco minutos después…

Entro por la gran puerta y como siempre en el recibidor se encontraba Ginny. Al ver Hermione a Ginny hubo cierta incomodidad entre los que estaban presente porque todos sabían la historia de Hermione y Ginny, pero esta vez Ginny no estaba sola sino que estaba con Harry, mi Harry, bueno no mío porque no es nada más que mi guardaespaldas, pero aun así ella no debería de estar coqueteando como una zorra, pensó Hermione al ver que Ginny se le estaba insinuando a Harry pero este no le hacía caso.

Hermione se acercó, lo cual hiso que Ginny dejara de coquetear.

-Buenos días Harry, Ginny me podrías decir si Luna está en su oficina – dijo Hermione con cierto enfado

Buenos días Hermione – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Si señorita Granger , la señorita Luna ya llego – dijo Ginny con molestia porque vio la sonrisa de Harry hacia Hermione

Bien vamos Harry tenemos que ir con Luna – le dijo a Harry, Hermione

Harry asintió y siguió a Hermione hacia el elevador. Al llegar al piso de la oficina de Luna, ambos entraron y se sentaron en el pequeño sillón que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Hola queridos, ¿cómo están? – dijo Luna con una sonrisa

Hola Luna, entonces ¿hoy tengo alguna presentación o tengo que salir con Draco? – dijo Hermione con cierto enfado

No Hermione hoy solo vas a estar con Harry porque quiero que le platiques acerca de cómo van a trabajar y también quiero que se lleguen a conocer mejor. Voy a salir tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, así que se pueden quedar en mi oficina y si necesitan algo pueden pedírselo a mi asistente Cho – dijo Luna tomando su agenda, su Ipad y su bolsa saliendo deprisa de su oficina

Gracias – respondieron al unísono

Hermione se levantó del sillón y se fue a sentar en la silla del escritorio de Luna, no sabía porque pero le gustaba ver los rascacielos desde esa posición.

Harry, bueno vamos a empezar. Lo primero que quiero saber de ti es cuantos años llevas trabajando como guardaespaldas –

Bueno, llevo 3 años trabajando en esto –

Ok, pues mira, la idea de tener un guardaespaldas no me gusto para nada al principio porque creo que ya tenía suficiente con la farsa de Draco y yo pero entonces le dije a Luna que aceptaría tener guardaespaldas solo si no la acompañaba cuando tuviera que salir con Draco y solo estuviera presente durante mis presentaciones, ¿qué te parece, así podrías visitar a tu familia? –

Me parece muy bien como logro acomodar sus necesidades, las necesidades de su trabajo y las necesidades de la señora Luna. Y respecto a lo de mi familia no debió preocuparse porque mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años en un accidente automovilístico. – dijo mirándose las manos con una expresión de tristeza

Lo siento mucho, soy una tonta por haberlo mencionado – decía Hermione antes de que Harry la detuviera

Como lo podrías saber si yo nunca lo mencione –

Que te parece si cambiamos de tema. Si se puede saber ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y Ginny en la mañana? -

De nada importante, ella me estaba diciendo que llevaba trabajando cinco años aquí y que te había visto llegar a la empresa y también al señor Draco y me invito a tomar un café –

Bueno Harry creo que tenemos que irnos porque me está dando mucha hambre y además tengo que prepararme para mi sesión de fotos mañana –

¿Entonces mañana me tengo que presentar a trabajar? –

No, mañana no me acompañara Luna, entonces creo que te voy a ver hasta el Viernes que tengo una firma de autógrafos y también tengo que ir a una fiesta de inauguración de la nueva tienda DASH de las Kardashian –

Entonces nos vemos el Viernes Hermione -

Hasta el Viernes Harry –

Saliendo del edificio Hermione se dirigió hacia su departamento, cuando llego tomo el teléfono y llamo a la pizzería Longbotton, la pizzería de uno de sus mejores amigos Neville Longbotton, pidió una pizza chica de queso.

Comió su pizza, se bañó y se metió a la cama, pero no podía conciliar el sueño porque le había ocultado a Harry que la sesión de fotos era con Draco pero que servía decirle a Harry si a él no le importaba solo le importaba que ella estuviera bien para no perder su trabajo.

Al día siguiente…

Hermione se levantó con ganas de volver a dormir porque lo menos que quería hoy era hacer una sesión de fotos y mucho menos con Draco.

Aun así se tuvo que parar, vestirse y salir hacia el lugar de la sesión de potos que sería nada más y nada menos que en el bosque.

Al llegar a la locación, Hermione vio el sonriente rostro de Luna hablando con el famoso fotógrafo Ronald Weasley, en otro lado estaba Cho hablando por teléfono con un millón de hojas en los brazos y en peinado y maquillaje... La DIVA Draco Malfoy.

Hermione pensaba como era que Ron era tan buen fotógrafo, rico, famoso, buena gente y su hermana Ginny era una zorra, envidiosa y mala persona.

Al llegar junto a Draco, Hermione trató de ser amable.

¿Cómo estas Draco? –

Bien y ¿tu? –

También me encuentro perfectamente, wow me sorprende que te interese como estoy –

Bueno eres una de mis amigas y mi falsa novia aparte solo quiero quedar bien – dijo con un tono engreído

Sabía que no podías ser tan buena persona por ti siempre tiene que haber algo que vayas a ganar – dijo Hermione engreídamente

Ron se acercó hacia Hermione y Draco y les dijo que primero tomaría fotos de Draco y Hermione por separado y luego los dos juntos.

Primero iba Hermione, y por algo él era una modelo usaba todo lo que tenía alrededor para poder tener buenas fotos. Tenía un rostro angelical pero lo podía cambiar fácilmente a algo muy sexy.

Cuando fue el turno de Draco se podía ver porque era uno de los mejore modelos del mundo, podía verse tan guapo sin ningún trabajo.

Mientras él tomaba las fotos Luna y Hermione platicaban

¿y cómo te fue con Harry?

Bien, lo pude conocer y también le agrado la forma en que voy a trabajar con él –

¿Entonces qué sabes de él?

Que sus padres murieron cuando él tenía cinco y que lleva tres años trabajando como guardaespaldas

En ese momento tenía que ir Hermione a Tomarse la foto con Harry, ambos sabían lo que hacían. Draco tomaba la cintura de Hermione y hacían diferentes cosas que si alguien no supiera que ellos dos eran una farsa pensarían que si eran una pareja de verdad.

Al terminar la sesión de fotos, Ron invitó a Luna, Hermione y Draco a comer, todos aceptaron.

Al llegar al lujoso restaurante Ron se sentó junto a Luna y Draco junto a Hermione, hablaron de todo de la campaña, de la sesión, de la compañía, de Hermione.

Al terminar Draco llevo a Hermione a su departamento y Ron se fue con Luna, Hermione no lo invito a pasar y le dijo que se verían mañana

_**Bueno perdón si todavía sigue siendo muy corto pero lo acabo de escribir hace 2 horas porque en la semana no tuve tiempo por la tarea pero les prometo hacerlos más largos, perdón por decirle zorra a Ginny pero nunca me ha caído bien pero les gusta como agregué a Ron él puede ser el interés amoroso de Luna y A neville les gusto que apareciere sé que solo apareció su nombre pero si les gusto lo voy a incluir, bueno hasta la próxima semana y déjenme sus review en verdad si los leo y síganme en twitter en el cap anterior se los deje.**_


End file.
